


Family Time

by F1sundays123



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1sundays123/pseuds/F1sundays123
Summary: Toto coming back home to find Susie and Jack in the pool having fun.





	Family Time

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Susie's Instagram picture. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has read, left a Kudos or a comment. Means a lot.

It's Friday the end of a long and busy week for Toto. He'd been busy at the teams race factory in Brackley but now after a busy day of meetings he was on his way back home to Switzerland to see his wife and little Jack who he'd missed lots but he was looking forward to seeing them. Susie had been sending him pictures of Jack doing various things which made Toto happy but also a little sad that he wasn't there to see it. 

Toto had just arrived at Zurich airport and Toto was going to collect his bag and was heading to the car park to drive home. Toto parked the car on the drive got out and collected his bag locked the car then headed to the door. He fumbled around with his keys and finally opened the door. He thought he was going to be greeted by Susie running up to him with a big smile on her face and wrapping her arms around his neck but no nothing. "That's odd" Toto thought but he presumed she hadn't heard him. He searched the house high and low but they were nowhere to be found. 

Suddenly Toto heard a noise coming from there swimming pool which sounded like a splashing noise. He slowly made his way yo the door and opened it carefully. The sight that greeted him made him smile. Susie was in the pool with their son Jack who was floating around with his blue rubber ring that had fishes on it smiling and babbling away with a proud mum helping him along. Toto took out his phone and took a picture. Jack being very curious child had spotted his dad come in and was now looking at him with wide eyes but with a smile on her face. Susie looked at Jack and asked curiously "what are you looking at Jack?" Susie then looked up and followed her sons eyes only to see her tired husband sitting on the side watching them with a huge smile on his face. "I'm so sorry Toto I didn't hear you come home I was a bit distracted" susie said apologetically. "Don't worry Susie I was a little distracted too watching my beautiful wife and son enjoying some bonding" Toto said as he made his way over to them. Susie reached forward to Toto and gave him a peck on the lips. "I think it's time to get out of the pool, dry off and have a cuddle with vati on the sofa?" " I love that idea liebling" said Toto with a smile. 

Soon after Susie and Jack had dried off and changed into their pjs they were cuddled up on the sofa with a blanket enjoying some quality time together. Soon Jack was asleep in his mum and dads arms. Susie and Toto could only smile. "I love you Toto" "We love you too Toto".


End file.
